There is known a technique of mounting a camera in a vehicle and photographing conditions around the vehicle to display the positional relation between the vehicle and an object (a guard rail, another vehicle, etc.) present around the vehicle. Since this positional relation is easier to grasp for a driver when viewed from above the vehicle, among techniques as thus described, there is present a technique of displaying an image of the surroundings of the vehicle viewed from above the vehicle.
Naturally, the camera cannot be attached above the vehicle, and hence the image viewed from above the vehicle cannot be directly obtained. Accordingly, in such a technique, the camera is installed as directed from the vehicle to the surroundings of the vehicle and an image, obtained by converting an image photographed by this camera to an image viewed from above the vehicle (viewpoint conversion), is displayed (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
However, when the image photographed by the camera is subjected to the viewpoint conversion, distortion occurs, and the image may thus be displayed with the positional relation between the vehicle and the object being different from the actual one.